Mice infected with African trypanosomes serve as a model of the human disease. Assays of specifi Ig isotype responses indicate a class restricted IG response response to a glycoprotein antigen. Infection of nude mice induces T cell maturation within 14-l8 days. A new immunodiagnostic method was developed for assaying stage specific response.